Idle of Awesome
Idle of awesome Idle of awesome is an idle game featured on Kongregate.com made by terffinzatorz (me). In this game you have invest a large sum of money into something stupid. You are supposed to recieve a massive 200% interest on this investment and all you have to do is sit around as your money accumulates. With other oppertunities to get money like finding coins and adding more to your investment. Play here: http://www.kongregate.com/games/terffinatorz/idle-of-awesome Making money: Doing nothing In this game the entire point of making money is to get on the highscores. You can make money various ways. One way is sitting around doing nothing, this way you will get 10 dollars per half second or more depending on your investment. Making money: Collecting Coins In this game there are a large amount of coins that can be collected for money. Iron Coins These coins are probably the first coins you'll see, they are a dark grey colour and they give 100 dollars Silver Coins These coins are also quite common but they give much more money than the Iron Coins, they give 5000 dollars and are a light grey colour. Green Coins These coins are also very common, they will spawn after a certain amount of time between 100 and 200 seconds. Obviously they are green and they give a total of 500 dollars. They were also the first coin implemented in the game. Purple Coins These coins are quite uncommon. They have a 1 in 50,000 chance of spawning each frame. They are an indigo-purple colour and they are worth 50,000 dollars. They were the second coin implemented in the game. Gold Coins These coins are rare, they have a 1 in 500,000 chance of spawning each frame. They are a goldish yellow colour and they are worth 500,000 dollars. Platinum Coins These bright blue coins are extremely rare, twice as rare as gold and twice as valuable. Pimp Coins These pink coins are as rare as platinum and gve a random number of dollars between 1 and 1 million, with a small chance of 1 billion and a 9/10 chance of nothing. Angry Coins These angry red coins are as rare as purple coins but instead of giving you money they take away 500 dollars (not much) Investment Points Below the money counter there is an Investment counter. It adds to your money given to you per half second. There are 3 coins that add to your investment. Copper Investment Coin This uncommon brownish coin adds 1 to your investment. Silver Investment Coin This somewhat rare bright coin adds 5 to your investment. Gold Investment Coin This rare gold coin adds 10 to your investment. The Bouncing Buddies! These 3 creatures I added to occupy people that aren't idling. They are each unlocked after a certain period of time. Smiles This happy character is unlocked after 100 seconds of gameplay. It gives 1000 points when unlocked. Gongy the Creepy Child This strange buddy is unlocked after 1000 seconds of gameplay. It gives 10000 points when unlocked. Hugh the Demon This demonic entity is unlocked after 10000 seconds of gameplay. It gives 100000 points when unlocked. Category:Games Category:Entertainment